Mama's Baby,Daddys Maybe
by loseyourself99
Summary: Bishops mother has told him time and time again a lie about who his father was. Will he figure out who his father is or will he continue to live a lie.Join Bishop and his journey to self discovery.
1. Chapter 1

**Excellent, my new story yay enjoy the story. See ya at the bottom.**

_Hi my name is James Bishop Holdings but all my friends call me Bishop except for mom she just calls me sweetie or something like that. I've asked my mother time and time again who my father was but I never got a straight answer from her. Almost like she doesn't know she does know right? _

I walked down the hallway to my mother's room I decided to ask her one more time_. "_Mom who's my dad". She looked around "Sweetie I've told you this time and time again". I cut her off "Mom I already know that Calvin is not my father". I mean me and the guy look nothing alike and I definitely didn't look like my mom. I had red hair, a really bad temper, and to add on to that I was seven and 5'4. Plus I actually think Calvin is the son of Satan he was just plain evil and mean. My mother keeps tellin me that she would throw him out but he always ends up back here. "You keep tellin me who my father is and it's never been who you said". "Are you even my real mother?" she smiled and walked into her closet and came back with a video tape. "watch this tape". She told me. I looked at her then looked at the tape. The tape showed my mother and she was… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed my mother just sat there and laughed "See I am your mother" she said. "Mom who was that guy in the video."

My mother realized that she made a mistake and tried to change the subject "What do you want for dinner sweetie." I said loud "Chicken and don't change the subject." My mother knew there was no getting around it now she had to answer. "He's your father". I looked at her shocked I wasn't expecting the truth from her. "The man in the video his name is Mark." I motioned for her to go on "Who is the guy". I asked her. She spent the next two hours tellin me all about my father. Which made it very clear to me that I had to do everything in my power to get them back together. "By the way" my mom said on the way to go make dinner "He's the Undertaker." She said as she walked out the door. I just stood there eyes wide mouth hanging wide open till Calvin came in "If you don't close your mouth you'll get bugs in your mouth and I ain't givin you mouth to mouth." I closed my mouth about him giving me mouth to mouth who am I he probably would make me pay for it later.

I sat in my room playing Resident Evil 4 because I liked to think of the zombies as Calvin hehe funny just the thought of me killing Calvin in a game was too good to be true. It wasn't too long before my mother came walking into the room with my dinner. It was chicken, green beans, and mashed potatoes. Even though I didn't really care for green beans or any other vegetables I ate them not looking forward to arguing with my mother. When I finished eating I took my plate downstairs cleared it and put it in the sink. Then my mother came into the kitchen.

"Mom can I go see dad." She sighed " I knew that was coming that's why I called him and told him you wanted to see him so your going to be living with him for awhile." I got worried " What if he doesn't want me." My mother walked over and hugged me "Sweetie it hurt your father the most when he had to leave you but things between us just didn't work anymore." She reassured me. It made me feel much better. "So mama when do I leave". She looked at me and smiled "Day after tomorrow". She told me. "Come on I'll help you pack your things" I shook my head "I can do it mom." She smiled at me "But make sure you take a carry-on bag with you cause its free."I laughed the only thing that my mom loved was me and cashing in her opportunities to get free stuff. I thought while I went upstairs to go pack my stuff. About an hour later I had all my stuff packed and ready the only thing I left out was two sets of cloths. My mother walked in "Are you finished packing" I nodded. "What did you pack" she asked me. I told her everything but two sets of cloths and I nodded. She got ready to leave the room until I asked her "He doesn't spank does he" my mother just smirked "Just hope you never have to find that out." I gulped because I had to admit I wasn't the best behaved cause there were times when I talked back or mouthed off and sometimes I didn't do what I was told.

I laid there awake almost all night just thinking about meeting my father. I just wondered how in the world I would survive a week with the Undertaker. I mean all I knew about him was that he came on Smackdown almost every Friday. I wondered how my life would change and whether or not if he spanked jeez that was one thing I couldn't get out of my mind. I mean I've been spanked by mama before but by the Undertaker that would be a whole world of pain I could just tell. I just closed my eyes and try to get some sleep.

**Well that's it if you want more of this story send me a review. See ya byez**


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later I sat in the airport waiting for my plane with my mother. In a few minutes I would be on a first class plane to Texas. It wasn't long before I heard that annoying lady over the PA calling for my flight. My mother and I got up she kissed me and I went to the gate.

I'd never been on a first class plane before it was awesome. I went to my seat I had nothing to do but to wait for the person who would be sitting with to get here. After a while I thought he wouldn't come but last minute there was a kid about my age came and sat by me.

He looked at me "I'm Ray" he said holding out a hand I shook it "I'm Bishop"

"Where you going" he asked me I told him about the story of my life of never meeting my father and going to meet him now.

"What about you" he told me he was going to visit his uncle that he hasn't seen in a long time.

We spent the whole time talking about what we wanted to do when we got older our lives with our mothers he didn't have a dad either well at least not one that he had ever met.

Before we knew it the plane was about to land we said goodbye and exchanged phone numbers said we'd text each other when we got to where we were going.

When I got in the terminal a guy came to get me said he was my father's drivers. "How do you know that it's my father and someone elses" I snapped at him

"Because he told me you look just like him and snap like him too." I nodded he had a point this guy was good I made motion for him to lead the way we walked away and got in the limo. I played with the window that separated the back from the front all the way there.


	3. Chapter 3

It was three o'clock when we arrived at the arena and the driver got out the car and let me out the back. He started to walk towards the building and I followed close behind him until something caught my eye I stopped and stared. I let out what seemed to be a scream of delight cause there right in front of me was CANDYWORLD. The driver turned around and grabbed me by the hand I thought I was going to start crying like a baby because I wanted some candy but the driver reassured me "I'm sure if you ask your dad he'll take you to CANDYWORLD but in order for that to happen you need to meet him first."

I nodded he was right so we walked into the big building and I saw some of my favorite superstars and divas but kept walking I didn't want to keep my dad waiting for me. We rounded a corner and the driver just told me to go straight down the hall and I would that my father's locker room was just down the hall.

"How do you know he's here " I asked him.

He smiled "I had to drop him off first obviously" I nodded feeling kinda stupid. "Oh" he stopped walking away and turned to look at me "Be careful kid he might creep up on I've been his driver for 3 years and I'm still not used to the way he sneaks up on me."

I nodded thanks to him and he walked off I stood in the hall in front of a door that said UNDERTAKER in big black letters. I slowly mustered up enough courage to knock on the door. I sighed in relief when he didn't open it.

"Well no one's home so I should just call mom and go back to the airport."

As I started to walk off I felt someone grab my shoulder I slowly turned around to see none other than Ray standing behind me. "What are you doing here" he asked me

I looked at him "I told you I was coming to meet my dad for the first time."

He looked at me "Your dad is Uncle Taker"

I just stared at him "The uncle that your coming to visit is my dad"

He shook his head at me "No my uncle is Kane. But I call your dad Uncle Taker because it's better than Mr. Taker." I nodded that made a lot of sense.

"Anyway have you seen my dad" he nodded "Yeah your dad stepped out for a second said he'd be back in a few minutes." I smiled then my eyes suddenly widened and Ray turned around to see what I was staring at and there was my father.

He looked me in the eyes and smiled Ray stepped a side I didn't know what to do so I just ran up and hugged him and he hugged me back for once in my life I had a father.

"So" I said as we walked into the locker room with Ray in tow "What are we gonna do." I said before I realized we weren't alone. There in the back of the room sitting in the couch was Kane. At first I was shocked then I got mad "Why didn't you open the door when I knocked" he smiled and chuckled .

"Your father told me if you got back before he did not to open the door because there was no way he was going to let me meet his son first." I smiled

Then my father spoke "This is my son Bishop" Kane nodded and shook my hand with entirely too much force.

"Oww" I complained everyone just laughed. "What's so funny" Ray managed to stop laughing long enough to answer.

"He always does that to people he just meets" he tells me. I just sigh someone should have just told me that.

"Well lets get down to business" everyone looked at me puzzled "Who's taking me to CANDYWORLD".

**And that's where I'll leave you till next time.**


End file.
